A cause de Sam Evans
by Alounet
Summary: Puck et Finn ont une révélation à se faire : ils ont tous les deux couché avec Sam Evans. Mais est-ce que cette expérience d'un soir peut amener les deux meilleurs amis à une nouvelle expérience entre eux ? Slash Finn/Puck et avant ça Finn/Sam et Puck/Sam


**Titre** : A cause de Sam Evans

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : Finn x Puck (mais avant Finn x Sam et Puck x Sam)

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Alice in a mad Wonderland m'a lancé un nouveau défi. A la base elle le voulait sur Glee, puis a décidé de le changer en Harry Potter. J'ai décidé de relever les deux ! Donc je commence avec le "Glee", puis suivra un peu plus tard celui sur Harry Potter.

Les contraintes ? Un Finn actif et un Puck passif... Avant d'en arriver là, chacun d'eux devait avoir une aventure (et elle voulait voir apparaître Sam ou Mike, j'ai décidé de prendre Sam et que ce dernier serait l'aventure des deux zigotos).

Les mots, phrases et autres "obligations" sont comme dans chacun de mes défis en gras et italique.

Pour me lancer un défi à votre tour, envoyez moi un message !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mec, il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue.

-Ca sera jamais aussi dingue que ce qui m'est arrivé à moi !

Finn et Puck se trouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre universitaire qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Et tous les deux semblaient porter un lourd secret sur leurs épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Et à toi ?

Sachant que l'autre avait maintenant quelque chose de complexe à avouer, les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas lequel des deux devrait se lancer le premier.

Ils ignoraient cependant que la chose qu'ils allaient s'annoncer était la même :

-J'ai couché avec Sam !

Petit retour en arrière... Comment Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman, les deux meilleurs amis du monde ont-ils pu tous les deux coucher avec la même personne ? Mais plus encore : comment ont-ils pu coucher avec un mec en étant - officiellement - hétérosexuel ?

Comment Sam Evans a t-il pu se faire les deux potes alors que lui même est censé être amoureux de son meilleur ami Blaine Anderson ?

Je vais vous le raconter en resituant le _**contexte**_. Sam, après le départ de Brittany et sa rupture avec cette dernière, ainsi que la _**compétition**_ dont le Glee Club est sortit vainqueur, s'est enfin rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le beau gosse au nœud papillon.

Mais ce dernier était reparti batifoler avec son ex-_**conjoint**_, Kurt Hummel, laissant un Sam Evans triste et surtout en manque. Car le plus simple pour noyer une peine d'amour, pensait-il, c'était de remplacer cette peine par de l'amusement. Et quand on se découvrait homosexuel, s'amuser passait automatiquement par d'autres garçons.

C'est ainsi que le beau blond enchaîna les hommes. Il s'amusait aussi à effectuer une comparaison entre eux, notamment concernant leur _**constitution**_. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était la taille de leurs sexes et le nombre de _**centimètres**_ qu'ils avaient entre les jambes.

Vivant toujours chez les Hudson-Hummel, il du supporter un soir - alors que Kurt et Finn étaient tous deux de retour à la maison - la présence d'un Blaine plus amoureux que jamais aux côtés de Kurt. Les deux tourtereaux étaient à gerber. Finn proposa au blond de monter dans sa chambre jouer à des jeux vidéos, ce qu'il accepta très rapidement.

Mais tandis qu'il battait Finn à plate couture en détruisant son armée comme pour rire, Sam réalisa que le jeune homme, ex soldat et professeur à mi temps du Glee Club, était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Mais surtout, il était grand. Et est-ce qu'un homme aussi grand avait un sexe qui allait de paire avec sa taille ? Cette question l'intriguait vraiment beaucoup. Et il voulait une réponse. Ca lui ferait oublier les ébats amoureux du duo Klaine dans la chambre voisine.

-On fait un concours de taille ? demanda Sam en mettant le jeu en pause.

Finn ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva, baissa son froc et laissa apparaître son sexe mou entre ses jambes. Il pendant au dessus d'une paire de couilles et sa toison blonde l'entourait.

Surpris, Finn écarquilla les yeux devant l'air tout _**content**_ de Sam :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ? Tu veux comparer nos queues ?

-Ouais. Elle fait combien de _**centimètres**_ en érection ?

-J'en sais rien moi, j'ai jamais mesuré !

-Allez, montre, j'ai un mètre quelque part.

Sam alla fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit le fameux mètre qu'il présenta à son ami. Mais le blond du insister d'avantage pour convaincre l'autre garçon de se joindre à cet exercice de comparaison. Lorsqu'il eut finalement accepté, c'est assis dans le lit qu'ils se regardèrent mutuellement leur sexe en semi érection.

-Faut qu'on se branle pour que ça soit bon.

Finn s'exécuta, imitant ainsi ce qu'avait déjà commencé l'ancien streap-teaser. Lorsque leurs deux sexes furent en parfaite érection, Sam déroula le mètre le long de sa tige.

-_**18 centimètres**_ ! Voyons voir la tienne.

Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir photo. Finn avait une queue gigantesque, un véritable monstre. Toute personne devant passer par sa queue devait soit souffrir atrocement ou éprouver un plaisir si intense que ça pourrait rendre jaloux n'importe qui.

-_**24 centimètres**_ ! s'extasia Sam après avoir déroulé le mètre sur son sexe. C'est énorme ! Je peux toucher ?

Devant la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce, l'ancien quaterback du lycée n'osa pas refuser. C'est ainsi que Sam prit le sexe dans ses mains, tel un trophée, et qu'il le toucha avec délicatesse. Mais ses caresses se transformèrent en masturbation et Finn n'osa pas le repousser.

Si bien que Sam osa jouer avec sa langue et enfouir - sans réellement y parvenir - ce sexe tendu dans sa bouche de mérou. Il savait qu'il possédait une bouche de suceuse et Finn pouvait maintenant pleinement en profiter.

Mais l'objectif de Sam n'était pas de le faire jouir, au contraire, c'était de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce sexe et de jouer avec. Il voulait le sentir entre ses fesses et savoir ce qu'il ressentirait : souffrance ou plaisir ?

Sam allongea Finn sur le lit, continuant à le sucer et à mouiller abondamment son sexe. Sans que le plus grand ne s'en aperçoive, il titillait son propre anus afin de le dilater et de le préparer à l'intrusion qui se déroulerait quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsque Sam stoppa sa fellation, Finn ouvrit les yeux et paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sam se tenait maintenant debout, la queue entre les jambes, au dessus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois tester !

Sam s'agenouilla et approcha son anus du gland de Finn. Il trouva rapidement le bon chemin, s'enfonçant d'avantage et laissant apparaître une horrible grimace sur son visage. Finn, choqué, le laissa cependant faire. Sentir son sexe entrer dans quelque chose d'aussi mou et d'aussi chaud était un plaisir qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. Il comprenait maintenant pleinement les hommes vivant en _**concubinage**_. Le plaisir de sentir un cul bien serré n'était pas comparable avec le vagin d'une femme.

-Putain ça fait mal ! jura Sam en enfonçant d'avantage l'intégralité du sexe de l'étudiant.

Et il y arriva. Les _**24 centimètres**_ de Finn étaient totalement entré en lui. En bon garçon, Sam dirigea les opérations, allant et venant sur cette tige énorme. Au début, ça lui faisait mal. Mais rapidement, il se sentait bien. C'était plaisant d'avoir ce morceau entre les fesses et de jouir de l'anus.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Finn éjacula à l'intérieur de lui, cela entraîna sa propre jouissance sur le torse du grand brun. Epuisé, Sam était satisfait. Il venait d'apprendre un peu plus de choses sur Finn et surtout, il s'était sortit Blaine de la tête.

Mal à l'aise, Finn n'osait plus le regarder depuis et cherchait absolument quelqu'un avec qui discuter de cette aventure.

Mais l'ancien quaterback ignorait cependant que Sam, toujours en pleine dépression post-Blaine et surtout en recherche de conquêtes et de comparaisons, avait jeté son dévolu quelques jours plus tard sur Noah Puckerman.

L'homme à crêtes, bien plus habitué aux femmes et aux demoiselles qu'aux hommes, s'était lui aussi fait piéger. Sam lui avait bourré la gueule lors d'une soirée pizzas entre hommes dans la cave de la maison familiale des Puckerman.

-T'as pas les couilles pleines ?

-Si grave ! J'ai trop envie de me faire une nana bien chaude là...

-Ouais mais les nanas sont dehors, si tu veux j'peux te soulager moi...

Bourré, Puck trouva cette proposition alléchante. La bouche de mérou de Sam pouvait faire l'affaire et surtout, ça répondait à sa question : avait-il une bouche de suceuse ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut sa réponse. Sam Evans suçait divinement bien. Sa langue chaude et mouillée s'occupant bien de son gland, de ses couilles et avalant à merveille son membre de 17 centimètres.

Lorsque Puck vit que Sam s'était lui aussi déshabillé pour se branler en même temps, il remarqua que son sexe était plus imposant. Et Puck était facilement jaloux.

-T'as envie de sentir un cul bien serré ? demanda Sam.

C'était une véritable tentation ambulante ce soir là. Puck ne pouvait pas résister, ses instincts d'hommes primaires prenant rapidement le dessus. Il fit se retourner le blond, le prenant ainsi à quatre pattes dans la cave.

Sam se sentait chienne dans les bras de son ami, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il imaginait Blaine le soumettant de la sorte, et ça l'excitait d'avantage. Car cette fois-ci, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Blaine Anderson de la tête alors, valait-il mieux l'imaginer à la place de Puck.

Ce dernier était un vrai baiseur qui tenait le rythme sans se fatiguer. C'est longtemps après le début qu'il éjacula sur le visage du blond, satisfait de s'être trouvé un vide couille pour la soirée.

Mais le lendemain matin, Puck avait dessoulé et surtout, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était tapé un mec. A qui pourrait-il en parler ?

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, de retour dans leur chambre universitaire, les deux meilleurs amis décidèrent de se révéler l'impensable : leur écartade sexuelle avec Sam Evans.

-Attends, toi aussi t'as couché avec lui ?

-Ouais, enfin c'était plus de la baise, avoua Puck. J'étais bourré moi ! Et toi ?

Finn devint rouge :

-Il m'a piégé ! Au début il voulait juste comparer la taille de nos queues et quand il a vu la mienne, il... Il bavait tellement que j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher !

Puck se moqua :

-Parce que ta queue vaut vraiment qu'on bave dessus ?

-Ouais ! se défendit Finn. Il l'a mesuré, elle fait _**24 centimètres**_, ajouta t-il avec fierté.

Puck écarquilla les yeux. Comment une telle chose pouvait-il être possible ? Il ne le croyait pas.

-Mytho. Montre moi !

Piqué au vif, Finn, l'air contrarié, baissa son pantalon et révéla sa virilité à Puck. Cependant, sa virilité était toute moue entre ses jambes.

-Oui mais là je bande pas, mais attends quand je banderais ! D'ailleurs si tu vois que j'ai raison, je gagne quoi moi ?

-Je deviens ta salope passive, répondit l'autre garçon en riant.

Cette simple proposition déclencha chez l'ancien quaterback une érection de feu de Dieu. Son sexe atteignit une taille imposante et se redressa jusqu'à son nombril. La bouche grande ouverte de Puck était à mourir de rire. Mais surtout, Puck réalisa qu'il allait devenir la salope passive de son meilleur ami.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir me sucer, se moqua Finn.

Un pari étant un pari, Puck se résigna. Il repoussa Finn dans son lit et grimpa à son tour dessus. Il approcha son visage de l'imposant morceau et, retenant au début sa respiration, il décida de s'y attaquer. Sa langue fut la première à gouter à ce morceau de chair masculin. Mais ne pouvant pas retenir sa respiration éternellement, il se retrouva à humer et sentir cette virilité. Ca n'était pas si déplaisant.

Ses caresses buccales se firent de plus en plus voulues et la fellation de Puck n'eut bientôt rien à envier à celles de Sam.

-Tu suce bien mec.

-Quand s'agit de sexe, j'suis toujours doué moi.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il s'appliquait activement à ce que Finn prenne son pied sans pour autant le faire jouir trop vite.

-J'vais t'prendre okay ?

Puck n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'être une salope passive voulait aussi dire se faire prendre mais Finn avait vraiment un sexe très imposant. Et ses fesses étaient complètement vierges. Rien n'était jamais passé par ce qu'il appelait lui "sa porte de sortie".

-Tu peux y aller doucement steuplait ? Et faire attention ?

Finn était fier d'avoir une emprise sur son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le craignait d'une certaine manière, sachant qu'avoir cet enfin entre les fesses ne lui ferait pas que du bien, du moins au début.

Finn allongea le jeune homme sur son lit et enfouit sa tête entre ses fesses. Il cracha à plusieurs reprises, salivant ainsi son anus poilu. Il fit jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur, le dilatant du mieux possible. Il ne serait cependant jamais prêt à accepter totalement son sexe. Aussi, il était inutile de reculer l'échéance. Finn allait le prendre.

Le jeune professeur releva les jambes de son meilleur ami et les posa sur ses épaules. Il avança sa queue vers les fesses blanches du jeune homme en panique et entra à l'intérieur de lui. Puck n'en menait pas large, retenant pour lui ses larmes et son envie de crier.

Mais Finn y était entré, totalement. Une fois habitué à cette présence étrangère, Puck demanda :

-Allez, prends ton pied salaud va !

-Fallait pas parier sur ça Puck.

Et Finn s'éclata, prenant son pied pour la seconde fois de sa vie avec un mec. Mais si avec Sam il était resté très spectateur des choses, avec Puck il était devenu acteur et même actif. Il lui bourrait les fesses avec une extrême vigueur. Puck était obligé de laisser aller ses gémissements et ses petits couinements le faisant ainsi passer pour un frêle agneau.

Et lorsque Finn réalisa qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, il retira son sexe d'entre ses jambes pour lui présenter à la figure.

Il lui éjacula sur le visage, l'obligeant ensuite à lécher son sexe et à faire le ménage. En même temps, Puck s'était masturbé pour jouir à son tour sur son corps.

Quelques jours après cette expérience, les deux meilleurs amis rendirent une petite visite au Glee Club. Ils demandèrent à parler en intimité à Blaine.

-Un truc ne va pas les mecs ?

-Faut qu'on te parle de Sam. Depuis que tu t'es remis avec Kurt, il va pas bien du tout.

-Il... Il enchaîne les plans culs et... Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui.

Finn et Puck s'en allèrent après l'avoir encouragé d'une tape dans l'épaule. Blaine retourna en cours et vit Sam, assis dans son coin, l'air triste. Il pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Blaine s'en voulait, depuis ses retrouvailles avec Kurt il avait complètement délaissé le beau blond et n'avait pas vu son mal-être. Ni même que grâce à lui - ou à cause de lui - deux meilleurs amis hétérosexuels s'étaient offerts un bon moment de plaisir.


End file.
